


Forgetting Manners

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: Thank you ♡ [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, Justin and Chengcheng are both 2nd year, M/M, Zhangjing is on his last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: They both forget but fate has a plan





	Forgetting Manners

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old work of mine that I rewrote today because I can't believe how much love and support my fics and tweet fic are receiving. I'm seriously grateful for all of you :">
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Justin closed the book he’s reading and placed it back on the bookshelf. He then scans it, looking for a book he hasn’t read yet then he groans when he couldn’t find any so he got ready to visit the nearest mall. 

Once inside the bookstore, he scans the familiar area while inhaling the scent of brewed coffee mixed with freshly published books. It’s one of the things he likes about this certain bookstore. It offers his two favorite things: books and coffee. 

Justin walks towards the mystery-thriller aisle to find anything that would attract him while also opening his phone to search if the store has any of the books he’s currently interested in. 

He’s casually scanning and reading the summaries when he felt someone passed behind him that made him look back. What greeted him was a slightly taller guy in a hoodie and said male was at the novel section but kept glancing at him. 

Justin isn’t usually an assuming person but he’s the only one in the mystery-thriller area although he shrugs it off because there’s a guard roaming around so he’s safe and if anything, he knows a thing or two about self-defense anyway. 

He wants to check other sections and was about to leave when he contemplated whether he’d bring the books he picked since it’s the last set on the shelf or if he should just place it at the very back and get it later. 

In the end, his laziness won so he hides it with other books before walking to other aisles. He’s already on the last aisle and he only picked a book so Justin went back to the mystery-thriller section to get the set he wanted a while ago. 

However, when he looked at the shelf he hid it at, the book set isn’t there anymore and it made him want to cry. Justin searched the entire aisle for it but he couldn’t find it anywhere. 

He badly wants that set and at times like this, he can only blame himself for being lazy. Justin isn’t one to back out though so he went to the counter to ask if they still have stock when he saw the guy from earlier holding the exact set of he wanted.

Justin mentally rolled his eyes and was about to ignore the guy when said person spoke. “Wait…” he looks behind him before pointing at himself. “Are you talking to me?” the other person nodded. “Uhm, what is it?” Justin tentatively asked. 

The other male lightly scratches his nape before sheepishly answering. “These are the books you wanted, right?” he gestures on the countertop. Justin glanced at it before nodding. 

“Yeah. But you already have them so I’m just going to ask if they have stock of it.” the other instantly waves a hand. “No, you don’t have to.” Justin arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

The other male scratches his nape again and nervousness is evident in his voice when he responded. “I’ll buy them for you.” Justin immediately shakes his head, eyes widening in shock. “You don’t have to.” 

“But I want to.” the other insisted. Justin was about to protest when the cashier fakes a cough to get their attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s another customer who wants to pay.” the tall guy shyly smiled. 

“Sorry. I’m going to purchase these…” he gestures to the book set and the two books on the side before snatching the book Justin was holding. “And this as well.” Before he could protest, the cashier had scanned the books and the guy is already handing his card. 

When the transaction is done, the other male walked over to the side and motioned for him to do the same. Justin did because his books are with him although he made sure to keep a safe distance. 

“So, uhh… this is for you.” the other guy sheepishly said while handing him a paper bag. Justin reluctantly grabs it as he shyly smiled at him. “Thank you. Although you didn’t really have to.” 

“But I really want to.” the other playfully retorted that made Justin lightly shake his head. “I have to go. Thank you for this!” Justin gratefully uttered while lifting the paper bag. “See you around!” the former said while smiling at him. 

ღ ➵⁘ ➵ღ 

Justin is currently at his favorite spot in Serenity Café, at the back corner with the glass window to become his natural light. He’s currently reading the first installment of the mystery-thriller set while a steaming cup of coffee is on the table. 

He’s minding his own business when he felt a presence by the chair in front so he instinctively looked up. The guy from the bookstore, which he will now address as ‘The bookstore guy’, is giving him a tentative smile. 

“Hi! Uhm, the café is full and this is the only chair available. Would you mind sharing?” Justin looks around and indeed there’s no more available seat except the one in front of him so he looks back at him with a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind.” 

The bookstore guy gratefully smiled at him while sitting down before pulling out a book from his bag. When Justin realized he’s watching him, he immediately focused on his book. 

Although he couldn’t at first since the other doesn’t seem to remember him or it’s probably because he knew the value of reading and didn’t want to interrupt. Either way, Justin is thankful for the undisturbed peace.

Time went on with both of them too lost in their own books. Until the bookstore guy closed his and lowly cleared his throat. Justin puts his book down to curiously look at him. 

“Sorry for disturbing but I want to say thank you for letting me sit here.” the other shyly remarked. “No problem.” Justin replied with a smile that made the former smile as well. “I’m going now. Thank you again.” 

Justin only nodded so he stood up and walked away. He watched him walk out of the café before reading again as if nothing happened. An hour passed when he felt another presence and this time he didn’t have to look up to know who because the voice that greeted him was too familiar. “Stin!” 

Said person only waves a bit before focusing back on his book. Justin couldn’t see it but he knew the other person is pouting at him. “Stop pouting, Jing ge. Sit down and do your thing.” he sarcastically remarked. 

“Can’t you greet me properly?” Zhangjing childishly demanded. Justin playfully rolled his eyes while closing his book. “Hello, my dearest Zhangjing ge. Welcome to Serenity Café!” 

Zhangjing can only roll his eyes while sitting down. “You’re so snappy. What happened?” Justin nonchalantly shrugged. “Nothing. You know I don’t like being disturbed when I’m reading.” 

The older was about to argue when he noticed the two empty cups of coffee on the table. “You finished two cups already?” he curiously asked. Justin casually shrugs again as he leaned back on the chair. 

“The café was full earlier so I let a guy sat there because he asked nicely.” Zhangjing raised an eyebrow. “You let a random guy sit here?” Justin sighed. “Not really random. Remember the bookstore guy?” 

“The one who paid for your books? What about him?” Zhangjing’s eyes then widen in realization. “Oh! Is it the same guy?” Justin nodded. “I don’t think he remembers though.” 

“And why do you think so?” 

“He didn’t say anything about it and he didn’t seem to remember me.” Justin casually said. Zhangjing visibly facepalmed. “As much as you are smart most of the time, you sure can be slow at times.” 

Justin arched an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. “What do you mean?” Zhangjing loudly sighed. “You changed your hair remember?” he sarcastically said as he points at the younger’s short brown hair. 

“The last time he saw you was when it was still blonde and a bit longer.” Justin chuckled then. “Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.” Zhangjing rolled his eyes. “So nothing happened?” 

“Yes. We both minded our own business which I’m very thankful of since I’m already halfway to this book.” Justin responded with a grin that made Zhangjing lightly shake his head. “You are hopeless my dear friend.” 

ღ ➵⁘ ➵ღ 

Justin and Zhangjing are currently at the university library with the older already doing his essay while the younger is still searching the aisles for the books he needed. 

He already has three books in hand when Justin saw another one. It was placed at the very top of the shelf and albeit he’s tall, he still needed to tiptoe, as the shelves are quite taller than him. 

Justin’s attempt was futile when he almost lost his balance so he puffed out a breath and was about to ask someone for help when an arm reaches above him and grabs the book he wanted. 

“Here you go.” the person said while the book is being handed to him. Justin turned around to say thank you when he saw the slightly taller guy smiling at him. “Oh, it’s you! The guy from the café, right?” the other amusedly asked. 

Justin can only nod before grabbing the book. “Thank you for getting this.” the bookstore guy dismissed it with a wave. “It’s nothing! Take it as payback for letting me sit with you on the café.” 

Justin hummed. “I, uhh, gotta go.” the other male only nodded albeit there’s a bit of disappointment in his eyes that kept bothering Justin as he walked passed him and to the table where Zhangjing is concentrated on writing. 

The older stopped once he noticed him sitting down across him. “You only got four books yet it took you that long?” Zhangjing accused and Justin shrugged while opening a book. “He’s here.” he nonchalantly remarked. 

Zhangjing’s forehead creased. “Who?” Justin glanced at him before he started writing. “The guy from the bookstore and café.” the former’s eyes widened. “For real? So he studies here as well?” he responded in disbelief. 

“Probably.” Justin nonchalantly retorted. Zhangjing then looked around as he asks. “Where did you see him? What is he wearing?” Justin leaned over the table to lightly slap his arm. 

“Stop that. You’re going to make the other students feel weird.” he scolded that made Zhangjing glare at him. “But I want to see him!” Justin blankly stared back. “And why do you want to see him?” 

Zhangjing widely grinned then. “I want to know if he’s the right one for my dearest Justin!” said person literally facepalmed before shaking his head and going back to writing. “For goodness sake, please stop embarrassing me Jing ge.” 

The older was about to argue when Justin continued while looking at him dead in the eyes. “And for the record, these are all just a mere coincidence. Nothing is going to happen between us. We don’t even know each other’s name.” 

Zhangjing’s eyes widened. “What!?” he exclaimed that made the librarian instantly shush him while Justin hid his face behind a book. The older sheepishly apologized before staring at the younger with disappointment. 

“You met him thrice already and you don’t even know his name?” he incredulously hissed. Justin nodded before completely ignoring him and Zhangjing can only roll his eyes because he knows how stubborn the younger can be. 

ღ ➵⁘ ➵ღ 

Justin didn’t know how he agreed on attending the departmental basketball game when he could’ve used this time to study and maybe continue reading the mystery-thriller book set. 

But here he is, sitting on the bench behind the players of their department with Zhangjing cheering for his boyfriend who’s currently playing. Don’t get him wrong though, basketball doesn’t bore him as he also plays it whenever life gets too much.

However, Justin likes maximizing his time with things that he actually likes to do instead of being tricked into watching a game. The only silver lining he could think of (courtesy of Zhangjing loudly pointing it out) is he gets to see a certain person. 

Apparently, the bookstore guy is a basketball player from the opposing team and as much as he tries, Justin couldn’t stop watching him play instead of the players from their department. 

Fortunately for him, Zhangjing is into cheering for his boyfriend that he doesn’t notice or else, Justin wouldn’t hear the end of it albeit he’s thankful because he now knows the guy’s last name at least. 

He was too lost in his thoughts that he got a bit startled when Zhangjing lightly nudged him. “Anything wrong?” Justin shakes his head with a smile. “Just doing some thinking.” 

Zhangjing sighed before frowning at him. “Will you please stop thinking about academics? We’re here to enjoy university life even for a just few hours!” Justin sheepishly nodded. “Alright. I’ll enjoy from now on.” 

The older then mischievously grinned. “I don’t care if you wouldn’t support our department. I’d rather you support Mr. bookstore guy right there.” Justin frowned but before he can respond, Zhangjing cuts him off with a smirk. 

“But! If his team wins, you’ll treat me to any restaurant I want!” he childishly prompted that made Justin roll his eyes. “But! If our department wins, you’ll treat me to any restaurant!” he retorted with a smirk as well that made the older glare. 

“Whatever! I can’t believe I’m saying this but I hope his team wins!” and then the buzzer went off, signaling for the first quarter to end so Justin and Zhangjing simultaneously looked at the scoreboard. 

The older whisper-yelled ‘Yes!’ because the opposing team is winning while Justin slumped on the bench with a heavy sigh but Zhangjing’s sudden squeal startled him to sit straight again. “What was that, ge?” he immediately asked. 

Zhangjing slapped his knee with one hand while his free one is subtly pointing at something on the court. Justin followed his hand and it landed on one of the players from the other department aka the bookstore guy. 

He’s looking at him with a smile and when they locked eyes, he nodded at him in acknowledgment. Justin can only nod back before looking back at Zhangjing who’s already smiling wide at him. 

The younger is almost afraid his face might split but then he remembers that he definitely wouldn’t hear the end of this. “Justin!” and there it is. “He knows you! He looked at you! He nodded at you!” 

Zhangjing emphasized as if Justin wasn’t there so he rolled his eyes. “Stop stating the obvious, ge.” he sarcastically yet dismissively remarked. The older lightly slapped his arm this time. 

“How can you be so calm? It didn’t happen to me but all I can do is smile wide!” Zhangjing accusingly muttered when he realized that he’s the only who’s reacting while Justin is acting like nothing happened at all. 

The younger only shrugged as the buzzer went off again to signal for the second quarter to start. This time Justin actually watched the whole game and cheered for their department while Zhangjing is alternating between cheering for his boyfriend and subtly cheering for the other team. 

When the second quarter finished, the opposing team is leading with three points. Zhangjing then abruptly turned to the younger with expectant eyes. “Please tell me you saw that.” he firmly stated that confused Justin. “Saw what?” 

Zhangjing flailed his arms and annoyingly huffed out. “I can’t believe this!” he grasps the younger’s shoulders then he slightly shook him that made Justin confused even more. “Are you going crazy?” 

“I would be if you don’t stop being oblivious!” Zhangjing exhaustedly replied. Justin’s eyebrows met in the middle. “What did I do now?” he asked with a frown. “He looked at you before shooting the three points!” the former dramatically said. 

“Who looked at me?” Justin asked with pure confusion that made the older sternly look at him. “The bookstore guy.” Zhangjing deadpanned before releasing his grip on him with a roll of his eyes. 

Justin’s eyes slowly widened in realization. “Seriously?” he exclaimed in disbelief. “He looked at you for at least three seconds before shooting the ball and voila! Three points to take the lead!” Zhangjing dreamily explained. 

The younger took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. “Wow. I’m not dreaming, right?” Zhangjing snickered then. “You’re finally realizing things, huh?” Justin absentmindedly nodded. “Isn’t this way too cliché to actually happen in real life?” 

“Things in books and movies can happen in real life too, Stin.” Zhangjing answered while tapping his knee twice. Before they can continue their conversation, the buzzer went off again, signaling for the third quarter to begin. 

This time Justin made sure to watch the whole game while focusing on the bookstore guy whenever he has the ball. He also subtly nods at him whenever he looks at him before or after shooting and the rest of the game went like that. 

In the end, the opposing team won so Zhangjing smugly turned to Justin. “Let’s have lunch tomorrow! I’ll message you the details after I console my boyfriend.” he excitedly announced that made the younger chuckle. 

“Okay. You won fair and square anyway.” he nonchalantly said while slinging his bag on his shoulder. Zhangjing was about to say something when he saw a certain someone walking towards them. 

He couldn’t stop the excited smile forming on his face as he lightly slaps Justin’s knee. “I think someone wants to talk to you.” Zhangjing whispered because that someone is getting close to them. 

Justin then turned his attention to him. “Huh?” the older subtly tilted his chin towards the other direction. The former was about to turn his head when he hears a rather familiar voice that made him froze. “Hi!” 

His eyes widened while still looking at Zhangjing and the latter had the audacity to mischievously wink at him before nudging him to acknowledge the other person. Justin had no choice but to take a deep breath before slowly turning to the direction of the voice. 

“Oh hey. It’s you again.” he greeted as casual as he can with a small smile. The bookstore guy chuckled. “Yeah. I, uhh…” he nervously scratches his nape before sheepishly asking. “Can I, uhm, talk to you?” 

“Privately?” Justin questioned back. “Uhm, if it’s alright with you?” the other male tentatively replied. The younger glanced at Zhangjing who’s already nodding so he smiled at the bookstore guy. “Yeah, sure.” 

The slightly taller guy gratefully smiled at him then Justin turned to Zhangjing while standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Yanjun ge he played well.” the older eagerly nodded. 

“Just go and message me as soon as you got home.” there’s a playful tone in Zhangjing’s voice that Justin totally ignored as he only nodded before turning to the bookstore guy again. “Let’s go.” 

The basketball player laid out a hand to help him go down the bleachers, which Justin gratefully took. As soon as his feet lands on the court floor, the former let go before leading him out of the crowd and outside the gym. 

They silently walked towards the big oak tree nearby. “I, uhm, sorry for this sudden talk.” the bookstore guy apologetically muttered while nervously scratching his nape. Justin dismisses it with a wave and a small smile. 

“It’s fine. I assume it’s somewhat important?” the bookstore guy smiled. “Well… this is the third time we’ve met and—“ Justin cuts him off with a light shake of his head. “Fourth.” the other male confusedly looked at him. “Come again?” 

Justin lightly chuckled. “This is already the fourth time we met.” the other’s eyebrows furrowed. “How?” the former casually smiled. “We’ve met at a bookstore. You bought me a book set.” 

The bookstore guy stared at him then his eyes slowly widened in realization. “Wait! You’re that guy too? But your hair…” Justin chuckled again. “I changed it the day after. That’s probably why you didn’t recognize me at the café.” 

The other considers it with a nod. “So you were saying?” Justin curiously asked. “Oh right! Uhm, we’ve met a few times already but I still don’t know your name.” the former started with a shy smile. “It’s my fault though since I always forget my manners. I’m sorry about that.” he nervously remarked. 

Justin softly laughed while shaking his head. “If it’s going to be that way then I’m sorry too because I always forget mine as well.” he playfully responded to ease the other’s obvious nervousness. 

He deemed it effective when the bookstore guy grinned at him. “So let’s start over, okay?” Justin nodded with a grin as well. The former then cleared his throat while offering his hand. “Hi! My name is Chengcheng. Nice to meet you!” 

The bookstore guy, now with a name, greeted with an expectant smile. Justin couldn’t stop the amused chuckle that escaped his lips so he also cleared his throat before smiling at him. 

“Hello! I’m Justin and it’s my pleasure to meet you, Chengcheng.” he muttered while grasping his hand and shaking it. “Your name is as beautiful as you, Justin.” Chengcheng softly muttered that made Justin’s cheeks turn to crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
